powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 7: The Sad Space Beast Warrior!
is the seventh episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. It introduces the true nature of the Gozma through the Space Beasts and the interaction of one with Hiryuu Tsurugi. Synopsis Bazoo sends a Space Beast to Earth to discover the Changeman's secrets, but Hiryuu discovers a horrible truth about the Gozma in the process. Plot The Gozma are eager in anticipation of Space Beast Warrior Demos, who had been contacted by Bazoo to destroy the Changemen. Bazoo himself gives him a human form so he can infiltrate the Shuttle Base. Down on Earth, the Hidrer soldiers lead the charge, terrorizing citizens and kidnapping children until the Changemen arrive to fight them. When they are defeated, they disappear, leaving Dragon alone in the battlefield. He is then attacked by Demos, in his tentacle form. He threatens Dragon, ordering the children hostages to be brought, and having him surrender his weapons to release them. Once he does so, he is scorned upon by his selflessness and promptly incapacitated. Hiryuu awakens in a room, being greeted by a man named Taro (who is, in fact, Demos' human form), who seems to store Earth Force in his body, which he feels whenever they touch. As they drive off, the car is attacked by a wave of Hidrers, and as Hiryuu, beating them up all by himself, explains that he fights them to protect the Earth from destructive invaders like the Gozma, Taro, initially trying not to join the fight, ends up helping him against the soldiers when Hiryuu's companions arrive. Hiryuu wants to take Taro to the Shuttle Base so the traces of Earth Force in him can be analyzed, but cannot do so due to his teammates' objections over the fact that the Suttle Base's location is classified. At the Shuttle Base, Hiryuu and Ibuki conjecture as to how Taro has the Earth Force in him, and they find that Taro may be a descendant of ancient beings from the Earth, or maybe even foreign to it. When questioned by the team, he confirms that he actually descends from Atlanteans, and the power he has in his body is not Earth Force, but Atlantean Force. Bazoo then orders him to fight the Changemen, lest his home planet will be destroyed, turning him back into Demos. Hiryuu tries to repeatedly reach out to Taro, to no avail, as Bazoo fuels Demos' primal instincts. Even badly beaten, Hiryuu refuses to change. However, with his friends hurt and seeing that Taro is lost within Demos, he changes into Change Dragon and charges into battle, subsequently destroying Demos. Even after being enlarged by Gyodai, the battle aboard the ChangeRobo is quick, as Dragon begrudgingly commands Demos' destruction with the Dengeki Ken. Later, as they remember Taro's own struggle against Bazoo's tyranny, the Changemen load his sun pendant into a capsule, which is shot out into space as a funeral rite. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : **Taro: Takashi Koura Notes *This episode reveals that Bazoo is the source behind all of the Space Beasts, transforming aliens into monsters that serve him. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 1 features episodes 1-11. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes